ketsueki_namidafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the transformation of Magical power into other substances. Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is direct manipulation with magical power. This manipulation requires long study, and tend to various things from destructive, protective or creative magic. School Arcane Magic is being divided into eight schools/types of magic. Some basic types have sub-types. It is extremely rare to be able to cast all eight schools and only few people in the history of Magic were masters of all eight schools. Protective magic Protective magic is used to protect, create magical barriers or negate magical or physical abilities. This magic is commonly used to create powerful barriers around the country/city in order to protect it from enemies. Conjuration Magic Conjuration magic is used to Create things, Healing, Summoning and Teleporting. It is difficult to master all four ways so many people often specialize in one of the sub-types. Divination Magic Divination magic is used to locate things or creatures, learn information or find hidden objects. Enchantment Magic Enchantment magic is used to affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior, enchant and create magical weapons. Elemental Magic Elemental magic manipulates the magic power in the atmosphere and transforms it into an energy in form of a fire, water, air, lightning and other energy. This magic produce massive amount of damage. Illusion Magic Illusion magic deceive the senses or minds of others. Often creating illusions or fake voices. Dark Magic Dark magic manipulates the power of death, unlife, and the life force. This magic school is often banned in sociality. Dark magic can become much stronger if used dark magic power. Transmutation Magic Transmutation magic is used to change the properties of some creature, thing or condition. It can change appearance of a person. Types of Magicians There are three different types of arcane magicians. It is extremely rare to be able to be two types of magicians and of being all three it is unheard of until Karma Ryouma Kasai was the first to master all the types of magicians in the history. Sorcerer Sorcerers are arcane magic users. They don’t usually study as much as wizards because of this they know less spells then wizards but they have the ability to suit the spell to their need from the spell larger, more powerful, to last longer and more. Warlock Warlocks are very rare users of arcane magic. They gain there magic power from a powerful creature or a source. These sources of power often are viewed as masters of the warlocks telling them what to do. Wizard Wizards are arcane magic users. They often specialize in only one school and study that school for the whole life. They tend to know many spells and have large knowledge about the magical arts. Divine Magic Divine Magic is a power from some source, usually being a god or nature itself. Divine Magic requires meditation and provides more supportive effects, for example healing wounds. Types of Magicians Cleric Clerics are users of divine magic. They are followers of a god and they are gaining power from their god. Unlike Paladins they are not warriors and don’t fight unless it is needed. Paladin Paladins are users of divine magic. They are the divine warriors of a god and they gain power from their god. Druid Druid are users of divine magic and nature magic. They are extremely rare after being mostly killed in ancient war. They gain there power from the nature itself. Neutral Magic Neutral Magic is a combination of Arcane Magic and Divine Magic. This magic requires tremendous amount of magical power for it to work, because of this reason this magic is extremely rare and requires many people to perform this magic. It can cause many different things from extremely powerful destructive magic to powerful healing magic. Other Magic There are many other types of magic which doesn’t have a name. This magic is very specific to the user. In this category are monks, shadow users, and others. Category:Magical Abilities